To Be With You
by Bulecelup
Summary: "Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, Mello. Aku merindukanmu." Ah, Mello memang jago membuat siapapun patah hati. WhammyHouseTimeline!Matt/Mello.


**Title: **To Be With You

**Pair: **_Whammy House_ Matt/Mello.

**Rate: **K

**Genre: **Friendship/Romance.

**Summary: **"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, Mello. Aku merindukanmu." Ah, Mello memang jago membuat siapapun patah hati. WhammyHouseTimeline!Matt/Mello.

**© Death Note **belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Hey Mello!"

Mello mendesah kesal saat suara melengking nan halus itu memanggil namanya. Dia buru-buru menutupi wajahnya dengan buku pelajaran yang sedang dia baca sambil tidur di atas tempat tidur asramanya yang di tempati bersama dengan...

"Matt, bisakah kau tak mengangguku...untuk sedetik saja!" gerutu Mello di bawah lembaran kertas buku yang berada di atas mukanya.

Terdengar sebuah tawa kecil dari kejauhan, Matt, orang yang telah di duga oleh Mello perlahan-lahan menutup pintu kamar dan langsung berjalan ke sisi tempat tidur anak berambut pirang temperamental itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Matt melipat kedua tangannya di pinggir tempat tidur, kakinya berlutut di bawah lantai. "He, kau tak pernah merasa bosan ya, membaca buku-buku berat itu? Kalau aku sih bosan...mendingan main game!"

"Aku ini bukan kau, yang kerjanya cuman bisa main doang." Ouch, sindiran Mello terasa teramat pedih. Tapi Matt malah menangapinya dengan tawa santai, dia sudah terbiasa dengan mulut tajam Mello.

"Kau benar-benar membutuhkan hiburan, terlalu banyak belajar dapat membuat otak dan hatimu beku, Mello." Matt tersenyum _childish, _kedua pipinya memerah seraya dia mengatakan hal itu.

Mello kembali mendesah kesal, ingin sekali dia menampar muka Matt menggunakan buku yang berada di tangannya. namun entah mengapa dia merasa sayang untuk melempar wajah manis itu dengan buku.

Maka Mello memilih untuk bersikap lebih menjengkelkan, seperti biasanya.

"Pergilah Matt, ganggulah orang lain. jangan mengangguku." Mello membalikan badan, jadi membelakangi wajah Matt yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Tapi aku ingin menganggumu, Mello." Tak mau kalah, Matt malah menusuk-nusuk punggung Mello menggunakan jari telunjuknya sampai Mello mengusir tangannya dari sana.

"Ugh, Matt! Kau ini tak mengerti bahasa manusia atau bagaimana sih, sudah kubilang jangan mengangguku...! kenapa sih kau selalu datang kembali?" merasa muak, Mello mendadak langsung bangkit ke posisi duduk dan menyahut tepat di depan wajah Matt.

"..."

Kesunyian tak nyaman mengerubungi mereka, sebelum akhirnya Matt berdiri dari tempatnya bertekuk lutut dan melihat ke wajah Mello dalam-dalam...

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, Mello. Aku merindukanmu."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Oke, jawaban Matt membuat Mello dengan sukses membenci dirinya sendiri sekarang.

"Kau selalu sibuk dengan dirimu sendiri, apalagi sekarang kau benar-benar terobsesi untuk menjadi penerus L-sama," sebuah senyuman pahit terpampang di wajah Matt, membuat Mello hanya bisa tertegun melihatnya. "Jadinya waktu kita untuk bersama sangatlah sedikit..."

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam, tak berani untuk menatap mata masing-masing. Sampai Matt memecah kesunyian tak mengenakan itu dengan tawa kecil.

"Heh, kurasa kau benar; aku sebaiknya pergi sekarang."

Bocah itu mau berbalik pergi, tapi dia tidak bisa bergerak lebih jauh karena ada sebuah tangan menarik pergelangan tangannya. Matt menengok, melihat Mello mencengkram tangannya dengan kuat, pandangan matanya tertuju kebawah lantai.

"…Maafkan aku. Aku…tidak sungguh-sungguh menginginkanmu untuk pergi." Kata Mello. Ada rasa penyesalan terdengar dari nada bicaranya.

Matt tidak bergerak, melihat sahabatnya perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. Memperlihatkan wajah putihnya yang kini berwarna merah padam. "Mello…" Matt mulai merasa tidak enak, karena dialah yang memulai masalah ini.

Mello menarik Matt untuk duduk disampingnya. Sang anak yang memiliki rambut merah berkedip bingung, apalagi saat Mello membuka kembali buku pelajarannya yang sempat terbengkalai.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan bagian ini terlebih dahulu. Baru kita pergi keluar untuk makan, oke?"

Mello sedikit berpaling kearah Matt. Matt membalasnya dengan senyuman gemilang. Maka Mello kembali lanjut membaca bukunya, dengan Matt yang mengistirahatkan kepalanya diatas pundak sang Blonde sambil mengumamkan sebuah lagu ceria.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music on the background: "Tattoo Kiss" by Ror/s)

**MATTGASM: **Akhirnya, bisa bikin drabble juga… -_-; setelah sekian lama stuck dengan fic yang lebih dari 2000words… *_ngelirik kearah blog_* ah, my guilty pleasure. *_ditabok pembaca_* thanks for reading, live long and prosper!

**OMAKE!: **judul "_To Be With You_" diambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, dinyanyikan oleh _Mr. Big_.


End file.
